


【博君一肖】时而他在上 时而我在下 （中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 57





	【博君一肖】时而他在上 时而我在下 （中）

肖战猛地睁开眼睛松了嘴，低头正看到王一博的手早已不在椅子后面，心脏都差点跳出嗓子眼，直接呆在了原地。

腰上不知道什么时候被两只手揽住，肖战一个激灵就要从腿上下来，刚有点挪动的迹象就被人捏住了屁股，不禁发出“唔”的一声。

“去哪？”王一博拍了拍肖战的腰侧。

“我、我去给你倒水。”肖战红着脸推了推王一博的胸口，但屁股被禁锢在手下完全离不开。

王一博就着这个样子托起肖战的屁股站起来走到床上。他本来就没醉，顶多算是微醺，正是最舒服的状态。一开始只是借着酒劲想逗逗自家宝贝，想不到画面逐渐失控，倒是让他看到了肖战一直以来的“恶趣味”。

“宝宝原来这么大胆子，嗯？”王一博伸手摘了肖战的眼镜自己戴上，“斯文败类？”

“没有没有！”肖战把脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓，双腿夹紧了王一博的腰。

“那你说刚刚在干什么？”王一博翘起嘴角，配上这副眼镜笑得更让人后背发凉。

“我、我是想让你舒服一点！”肖战情急之下脱口而出，要是说自己想反攻可还了得。

王一博挑挑眉，这哥哥真知道怎么给自己挖坑。

“是吗？那我打断宝宝的计划了，宝宝继续吧。”王一博向后一仰，一副任君采摘的架势。

肖战顺着王一博也差点倒在床上，羞得不肯抬脸，声音细小得几乎听不见，“不继续了。”

王一博也不动，晾了小兔子半天才开口，“去把第二个抽屉的东西拿来。”

“什么东西......”肖战心里没底，那个柜子里放着一些两人之间的情趣用品，有时候他都没勇气去打开，因为不知道什么时候王一博就买来奇奇怪怪的东西放进去。

“快点，要不然打屁股。”王一博朝床头柜努了努嘴。

肖战衡量了一下自己的武力值只能妥协。然而虽然心里做了半天思想工作，打开柜子还是目瞪口呆了。里面是一个粉色的兔耳朵发箍和一个白色的绒毛球，下面带着不止三指粗的金属肛塞，作用昭然若揭。

“你、你什么时候买的！”肖战鼓起脸颊死盯着王一博。

“昨天到的货。”王一博耸耸肩，歪头笑了笑。

“你故意的！”肖战把两样东西朝王一博扔过去，拿出自认的最大气势吼出声，“你就没醉！”

“你先撩拨的。”王一博轻而易举躲过攻击不置可否，饶有趣味地看着炸毛的肖战，“所以现在，过来。”

“我不去！”

“我去抓你就不止塞一个了啊宝宝。”王一博摇着手里的绒球，扶了扶镜框，“我可还有几个没拆封。”

“你欺负人，你不经我同意就买这个兔......这种东西！”肖战都说不出口这买的是什么，简直想踹王一博。

“那我去拿另一个了。”王一博说着就要起身，还没站起来就被人扑到床上。

“不要......”肖战把头埋到王一博肩膀上磨蹭着撒娇，轻轻咬了咬他。

“那你自己戴上。”王一博一手撑着床一手拍了拍他的后背。

肖战无法，在王一博的威胁下爬到床上把裤子脱到臀腿处，两瓣饱满的小屁股被完美的托出来，配上黑色的西装更加色情。

“我戴不进去......”兔尾巴不算小，尤其自己扩张更是难塞，两根手指已经是极限，但依然距离肛塞的大小有一定的差距，肖战怎么都下不去手，急得眼睛都闪起泪花。

“那怎么办啊宝贝。”王一博装作为难的样子，手指摸着毛茸茸的小球却又不帮忙。

“求、求老公帮我......”小兔子咬着下唇难为情地请求。

王一博勾起唇角跨坐到肖战身上，他爱极了被欺负着又乖巧听话的小模样，只觉得世界上没有更可爱的人了。算是默认之后王一博沾着润滑剂加了一根手指探入小小的穴口，开拓了半天直到听到水声沽沽才拿出来。肖战被手指刮蹭了半天差点高潮，又突然感到一阵空虚，难受的滋味还未缓解体内就是一阵冰凉。

“呃呜......”陌生的玩具进入身体肖战禁不住抖了抖，白色的绒球正扣在屁股眼上，加上王一博给他戴上的兔耳朵，倒真是只小兔子了。

“舒服吗？”王一博抚摸着小球慢慢送进送出。

肖战哼唧着不肯搭话，可身体的反应最诚实，明明就是想要更多，小屁股冲着王一博抬高着。

王一博宛然一笑，“啪啪”几下扇上小屁股，期间故意撩到兔尾巴，身下人便抖几下，声调又转了几分。

“嗯呜.....”

“我记得刚刚有人叫我小朋友来着，那你说现在在这被打屁股的小朋友又是谁？”王一博用力冲着小屁股打下去。

“不、不认识。”肖战嘴硬着和王一博辩驳，小手往后抓，不出意外地被握在了腰上。

“嗯哼......”

“再说。”王一博把肖战的西装往上推了推，手下的巴掌不停。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“呜....是我......”

“啪！”“在被谁打屁股啊？”

“被、被老公......”肖战扭着屁股晃动身体，“行、行了吧.....”

“听说打小兔子的屁股能假性怀孕，要不要试试？”王一博附下身冲着肖战的耳朵吹气。

“去你大爷的王一博！我又不是女的！要生孩子你找别人去！”肖战一下子生气起来又无力挣脱，反倒被人干脆地甩了两掌到屁股上，“啊！”

“宝宝，情趣不懂嘛？”王一博有点无奈。

“那你也不能那么说，”肖战没来由地委屈，眼泪直接掉了出来，“我没那个功能......”

“好好好，不提了不提了。是我的错。”王一博知道肖战有多想了，赶紧揉着他的红屁股哄人。自家哥哥哪里都好，就是心思过于敏感。

“唔......”肖战被揉得浑身泛起粉色，下身也不知不觉更挺立了一些。

“不过我还记得有人还说要带我玩游戏，老公带你玩好不好？”王一博低头咬了一口红嫩的两团，享受地听着人的轻声喘息，一字一顿道，“名字就叫衣冠禽兽。”


End file.
